


【尚何】自私鬼

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【尚何】自私鬼

尚九熙是个自私鬼。 

不主动回应何九华的感情，自私地享受着这个比自己长一岁的师哥所带来的照顾和体贴，却每每在何九华暗示他时装傻充愣，选择性忽略掉何九华眼眸里闪过的挣扎与苦涩。

其实也不是尚九熙的心有多冰多硬，朝夕相处多年的搭档对自己的这份炽热的感情，实在是让尚九熙不知道该怎么办。何九华有一颗滚烫的心，但尚九熙不知道要怎么接过来。

逃避，成了最简单的解决方法。

何九华是个自私鬼。

他对尚九熙的好是从第一天搭档开始，当年外表看上去最生人勿近的人把那份刻在骨子里的温柔一股脑全给了尚九熙，妄想能有朝一日收获等价的回报。这个只比他小一岁的人，手上抓着的是何九华甘愿交给他的锁链。

于何九华而言，尚九熙是缘也是难，是恩赐也是劫，是事业上不可缺少的搭档，也是情路上跨不过去的障碍。

在又一次被尚九熙以别的理由搪塞过去后，何九华有些疲惫地揉揉眼睛，但还是温柔地对着尚九熙点点头：“行，那我先走了，你也慢点吧。”

何九华一个人塞着耳机走在回去的路上，其实耳机里没有任何声音，只是何九华不想一个人显得太孤单。  
这周演出的园子里宿舍不远，走个十多分钟就能到，所以何九华并没有开车。虽然家里有条件租房子住，但何九华还是选择住在宿舍，原因很简单，因为尚九熙也住宿舍。

何九华的宿舍空了很久，之前跟他一屋的很早就搬出去和搭档一起住。今天何九华鼓起勇气再次询问尚九熙要不要搬到自己那屋时，回答他的是简单的一句话。

“搬啥啊怪麻烦的，咱俩离得又不远。”

确实不远，只隔着一个楼层而已。

心知肚明尚九熙只是不想和自己一起住，所以何九华点着头，接受了尚九熙不自然的表情和不堪一击的理由。

看咱这捧哏，多百闻不如一见。  
真他娘贱。

何九华这样在心里唾弃自己，从温暖的口袋里掏出手机打开，想给尚九熙发个微信。  
尚九熙这周有朋友来北京，在晚场开始之前就跟他打好招呼不能一起回去了，但回不回来住却没提。

［你今儿晚上还回宿舍睡吗？］

睡字还没打出去，何九华就被蹿过去的一道黑影吓一跳，手上的手机也被一同带走。

“卧槽！”

抢走何九华手机的是一只老鼠，一只长得有些奇怪的老鼠。和以前见过的不同，这只老鼠有一条长长的尾巴，立得很直，在末尾处翘出一个弯，而且不同于一般老鼠，这只老鼠是用后脚站起来的。  
虽然长得还算可爱，但毕竟是只野生老鼠，何九华还是不自觉的起了身鸡皮疙瘩。走近跺跺脚想吓唬这只老鼠把手上的手机放下，但这老鼠只是用两颗豆豆眼盯着何九华，然后撒丫子跑了。

没有办法，还得追。何九华跟在这个小老鼠后面东跑西拐直接跑进了宿舍楼，最后停在了顶层最靠里的一个房间门口。  
这间屋子没有人住，平时大家都当做储藏室放东西。何九华推开门，里面黑咕隆咚什么也看不清，按开旁边墙壁上的开关，灯闪了几下终于亮起来。

里面堆放了很多东西，大多都罩着一层白布。也许是因为很长时间没有人动，上面落了一层薄灰。走进屋子扫了一圈，何九华终于看到自己躺在一个大纸箱后面的手机。  
拿着手机检查了一下，确认上面没有任何伤痕后，何九华把它放进口袋准备离开，却被箱子后面的一个小门吸引住视线。

「怎么以前没见过呢……」

何九华试探性伸手拉了下门把，门很顺利的打开了，出现在何九华面前的是一条通道，顺着望过去，通道对面也有个小门。  
虽然已经三十多岁，但何九华心里那股小男孩爱冒险的劲儿还在，抱着对未知事物的莫名期待和在自家地盘的心态，何九华弯下腰，钻了进去。

通道不长，何九华爬了一会儿就来到了另一扇门前，门是开着的，何九华推开爬出来，才发现眼前的景象跟对面储物间的一模一样。  
拍拍身上的灰尘，何九华试探性走到门口推开，映入眼帘的还是熟悉的走廊，只是走廊尽头的楼梯口，站着一个熟悉的背影。

“尚九熙，你不是和朋友玩去了吗，怎么” 在这儿？  
话卡在嗓子眼里没有说出来，何九华被眼前转过身的人惊呆了。

眼前的是尚九熙，又不是尚九熙。他穿着跟尚九熙一样的衣服，留着一样的发型，长相也一模一样，唯独眼睛的部位，被两颗黑色的纽扣所替

“我在这儿等你啊。”尚九熙笑了，黑色的纽扣眼闪过一道反光。  
“你不是尚九熙，你到底是谁？”何九华后退两步，警惕地看着眼前这个人。 

“我是尚九熙，准确的说是另一个尚九熙。”  
无视何九华的小动作，尚九熙走上前给了他一个拥抱。温暖的怀抱和熟悉的味道让何九华略微失神，但很快他又清醒过来，推开身上的人。 

“我不明白，”何九华双手环胸，死死盯着眼前的人，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“亲爱的你太过于警惕了，事情并没有你想象的那么复杂。”

尚九熙在原地转了一圈，右手贴在胸口微微欠身，左手伸向何九华的面前：“咱们先下楼好吗，我为你准备了晚饭，到时候我会为你解答一切疑惑。”

鬼使神差的把手递过去，冰凉的手立刻被温暖的大掌包裹住。尚九熙牵住何九华的手一步一步往下走，最终停在了何九华的宿舍门口。  
打开门，尚九熙侧过身示意何九华先进去，随后跟在他后面轻轻关上门。

“把外套先脱了吧，屋里挺暖和的。”   
“啊……好。”

何九华楞楞地点点头，伸手拉开拉链，尚九熙在他身后耐心的等待他脱下外套，才伸手接过来挂在门口的钩子上。

“谢谢。”  
何九华有点拘束，眼前的尚九熙有着那边尚九熙没有的体贴入微，让何九华感觉不太真实，仿佛是在做梦一样。 

“你永远不用对我说谢谢的。”尚九熙笑容没变，自然地拉过何九华的手往屋内走，“大晚上吃太多不好，我就给你随便准备了点。” 

走进屋内何九华才注意到，屋子里的装饰跟自己那边的并不是完全相同，里面添了些其它的小装饰，墙上挂着几幅画，底下的logo很眼熟，是尚九熙的作品。卧室里原本空荡荡的另一张床也摆上了干净的床单和被子，是何九华喜欢的灰蓝色。

“不介意吧？”尚九熙的声音响起，“擅自搬到了你这屋，拿过来的都是些必需品，怕给你屋弄太乱，所以剩下的还放在我原来的宿舍里。”

“毕竟离得不远，取东西很方便。”

和尚九熙说的差不多的话，意思却截然相反。

何九华站在原地低着头，刘海挡在眼前，让人不知道他在想什么。

“怎么了，”尚九熙走到何九华面前稍微蹲下身，凑近他的脸庞，“我说错什么了吗？”  
“不，你没说错什么，”何九华吸吸鼻子，抬头看向尚九熙，“只是有点太开心了。”

眼前这个尚九熙在短短的几分钟里让何九华体验到了以前从未体验过的感受，被冷漠和孤独侵蚀的心脏在这一刻终于找到了庇护所，温暖得让何九华不想放手。

“只要你想，我可以为你做任何事情。”  
留下一句不明所以的话，尚九熙走到餐桌旁，朝何九华招招手：“过来吃饭吧。”

桌上摆的很简单，一碗炸酱面和一碟凉菜，旁边还有个杯子，里面装着新鲜的橙汁。

“这个季节多吃点橙子好，补充维C补充我。”  
被尚九熙一句话逗乐了，何九华拿起筷子搅拌了一下碗里的面，扔给对面的尚九熙一个白眼：“还补充你，跟你有啥关系啊。”

“维C 9C差不多，都是对你好的东西。”  
纽扣的眼睛明明应该是没有感情的，可偏偏何九华能感受到里面浓浓的爱意。

随意拨拉了几口面，何九华把筷子放在一边，端起杯子把里面的橙汁喝个精光，抹了把嘴，才对面前的尚九熙说道：“我饱了。”  
“要去休息吗，已经很晚了。”尚九熙指指墙上的钟表，何九华这才意识到已经是十二点多了。不自觉地打了个哈欠，何九华有些疑惑为什么困意一下子就席卷上来，不过他没有太多时间思考，因为眼前的尚九熙已经起身来到他面前。

“困了就睡吧。”尚九熙揉揉何九华的头发，把已经睁不开眼的人打横抱起来。何九华想告诉尚九熙他可以自己走，但袭击全身的疲倦让他实在没有多余的力气开口。   
走到何九华的床前，尚九熙的纽扣眼闪了闪，被子自动的掀起来，床铺散发着暖洋洋的温度。尽职尽责给何九华把身上的衣服脱下来换成他常穿的睡衣，尚九熙弯腰亲了亲何九华的侧脸，刚想起身，却被对方抓住手腕。

“你别走，陪我睡……”  
低沉的声音夹杂着撒娇的意味，眼前这个尚九熙的纵容是何九华在那个尚九熙身上得不到的，所以他忍不住想要更多。

轻轻的一个响指，尚九熙身上的衣服已经变换成一套跟何九华一模一样的睡衣。没有拉开何九华的手，尚九熙顺势躺在对方身侧，拉过被子给两人盖好。下一秒，所有的灯全部熄灭。

“我会给你任何你想要的，只要你不离开我。”尚九熙搂住何九华的腰在他耳边轻轻呢喃着，已经熟睡的何九华也就自然而然错过这句话。

\-----------------------------------------

何九华再次睁眼时已经回到自己原来的宿舍。手上似乎还残留着那个尚九熙的余温，重新合拢手指，抓住的只是一片虚无。顶着乱糟糟的头发坐在床上发了一会儿呆，何九华拿过床头的手机按开，才意识到已经是第二天的上午。

点开手机查看通知，除了一些推送消息外，最明显的是尚九熙发送的一排消息。 

【昨天 22：36】  
［今儿我要是回去早咱俩对对活儿］

【昨天 23：13】  
［我回来了嘿］

【昨天 23：30】  
［你怎么不开门，你不在宿舍吗？］

【昨天 23：34】  
［打电话怎么还不接］

【昨天 23：46】  
［我去问了，有人说看见你回来了］

【00：09】  
［你是太累睡着了吗……怎么还不回我］

【01：17】  
［看见信息回我］ 

拉下通知栏，果然看到尚九熙在十一点多打的电话。给尚九熙回复了一句“昨天睡着了”，何九华把手机扔在一旁重新躺下，身边的床已经变得干干净净，所以何九华都不用出去看，就知道外面肯定半点尚九熙的痕迹都没有。  
翻个身，何九华不自觉开始回忆昨天晚上的事情。这件事实在是有些太过诡异，但却让人过分沉迷其中。

何九华想要的不多，只求能换得等价的爱，尚九熙给不了，尚九熙可以给他。

没有注意到自己手机还开着静音，所以何九华自然也就没留意到在自己发完信息的下一秒瞬间弹出来的回复，以至于在听到门口咣咣咣的敲门声时差点吓一跳。 

拖拉着鞋子走到门口开门，门外的人是何九华意料之外的。

“你为啥不回我信息？”  
“我不是刚回了吗？”  
“我说我新发你的。”  
“啊……手机好像静音了，没听到。” 

何九华好笑地看着眼前这个明显也是刚睡醒的尚九熙，拉开门侧过身子：“进来吗？”  
“不了，我回去再补补觉，昨儿晚上担心你一宿没睡好。”说着，尚九熙还打了个哈欠，似乎是印证了他的说辞。

尚九熙就是这样，明明不愿意接受何九华，却还是会在细微之处给何九华留下幻想的余地，为何九华心里马上要熄灭的小火苗再添进去新的期盼。  
如果没有昨天晚上的经历，可能何九华心底会有触动，但昨天晚上的那个尚九熙实在是给何九华留下太深的印象，所以再次面对这个尚九熙时，他的话实在是无法触动何九华心底半分。

目送尚九熙离开，何九华站在门口想了想，不知出于什么心思，披上挂在门口的外套往顶楼走去。  
把小门打开，里面是被水泥糊死的墙面，何九华的手指擦过，给上面留下白色的划痕。重新关好这扇门，何九华慢慢走回自己的屋子，坐在椅子上有些出神的望着窗外。

窗户上似乎还能映出昨晚的景象，何九华用手撑着太阳穴发了会儿呆，才重新揉揉脸站起身。去厕所简单收拾好自己，何九华从角落里拖出一个行李箱打开摊在地上。凌晨的飞机去外地帮忙助演，所以何九华的时间还算宽裕。

到了晚上八点多左右，尚九熙给何九华发来信息告诉他送机的车已经在楼下等着了，何九华利索地起身穿好鞋，拉着行李箱走到门口。

“那个……”何九华清清嗓子，“我要去助演，可能要后天才能回来。”  
声音飘散在空中没有回应，何九华扯扯嘴角，暗骂自己有病，出个门还给那个尚九熙报备一下。

车子很快把一众演员拉到机场，过安检换登机牌，几个人零零散散坐在登机口旁边的座位上。

何九华带着耳机坐在椅子上闭目养神，原本坐在他旁边玩手机的尚九熙不知为何凑了过来，摘掉一只耳机塞进自己耳朵里。

“听啥呢我也听听。”

睁开眼瞥到离自己过于近的尚九熙，何九华没说什么，只是把另一只耳机也摘下来递给对方。

“你听吧，我去个厕所。”

宽大的羽绒服有些碍事，何九华站起来脱掉外套，露出里面的卫衣，修长的腿也因为没有了遮挡而暴露在外。 

“你又不穿棉裤，迟早给你膝盖冻出病来。”  
尚九熙伸手扽了下何九华的裤子，意料之内的只有一层布料。

“操那么多心呢，怎么，冻坏了你养着我啊？”  
话是何九华笑着说出来的，没有理会尚九熙一瞬间僵硬的表情。何九华手插在口袋里，可爱地歪歪头：“放心，不会有这一天的。” 

不会有膝盖冻坏的那天，也不会有你养我的那天。 

以前不是没有过类似的关心，尚九熙提到过很多次何九华穿的少会生病，但一次也没有帮他多带件衣服，哪怕仅仅是一句话，出门前提醒何九华裤子里面塞上棉裤。   
其实只要尚九熙说，何九华就会去做。但他没说，何九华也就放纵自我了。

到了酒店已经是半夜，不意外的和尚九熙分到一屋，何九华推着行李箱用房卡打开门，直直地扑倒在离门口最近的床上。  
尚九熙跟在后面关上门，顺便把何九华的行李箱一并往里推推。

“起来起来，”尚九熙拍拍何九华，“换好衣服再睡。”  
何九华蹭蹭枕头，侧过脸望向窗外，冷不丁冒出一句：“咱俩出去看雪吗？” 

对于两个北方长大的老爷们来说，每年冬天最不少看的就是雪，更何况尚九熙一个东北人，雪在他眼里实在是没什么新鲜。再说已经那么晚了，飞行和熬夜的疲惫让尚九熙真的不愿意再折腾一圈。 

“又不是没见过雪，那么晚了非得现在出去吗？”尚九熙把背包放在另一张床上嘟囔着。  
何九华看着尚九熙的背影，翻了个身坐起来：“我就随口一说，早点睡吧。”

打开行李箱把自己的睡衣拿出来换好，何九华没有再看尚九熙，径直走向自己那张床。

“晚安。”

尚九熙回过头时，何九华只留给他一个后脑勺。手里的衣服捏在手里揉搓了几下，尚九熙还是没张口，沉默地继续收拾东西。换好衣服又看了眼何九华的背影，尚九熙不自觉扁扁嘴，关上了灯。

  
尚九熙觉得何九华变了，但又说不出来哪里变了。还是会关心他，还是会照顾他，还是会在他口渴时递上一杯水，还是会在他烦躁的时候陪在身旁。

只是关心的话语开始产生距离感，口渴时的水变得忽冷忽热，陪在旁边时的态度也变得敷衍了事。

所有人都认为何九华没变，还是像以前一样温柔对待尚九熙，但只有尚九熙自己知道，有什么开始改变了，而且他确信改变方向并不是他喜欢的。

回去的航班依旧是深夜才到达，在宿舍楼下和几个师兄弟道别后，尚九熙和何九华一前一后走进去。  
晚上的冬天总是很难熬，德云社的宿舍虽然室内温度还好，但在空旷的楼道里还是扛不住外界强硬的物理伤害。 

何九华没忍住对着缩在袖口的手哈哈气，冰冷的手在接触到一瞬间的温暖后有些软化，随即立刻恢复原来的温度。

“怎么了？”  
是尚九熙，站在前面一点的地方回头看向何九华。

“手凉，你的手不冷吗？”   
说着何九华向前一步握住尚九熙露在外面的手，下一秒立刻被大力挥开。

尚九熙的手是热的，但何九华没被那仅限的一下触感温暖到，反而从骨子里开始泛起冰凉。

“大华，我，我不是……”故意的  
尚九熙慌了神，他自己也没想到下意识会挥掉何九华的手，顿时愣在原地手足无措地看着何九华。

何九华还保持着被甩掉的姿势没有动，过了几秒才站直身子，把手重新缩回袖子里。

“没事儿。”

真的没事，何九华已经习惯了。

  
依旧是挂着熟悉的笑容，嘴角微微上扬，隐约露出一个小酒窝，何九华的表情没有任何不妥，却让尚九熙不自觉心里一沉。

何九华以前很爱跟尚九熙撒娇，周围没人时最明显。明明他是年长的那个，却总喜欢对着尚九熙做些孩子气的举动，撇嘴装生气闹别扭是当时何九华一贯的作风。

尚九熙记不清何九华是什么时候开始变的，似乎是一次情绪不好时吼了何九华一句，指责他那么大个人能不能不要总像小孩一样幼稚，成熟点不好吗。打那以后何九华就很少再对尚九熙撒娇，动作越来越少，脸上的表情在面对尚九熙时也似乎只剩下微笑这一个。

如今，何九华脸上摆着公式化的笑脸，让尚九熙突然开始怀念起以前的何九华。  
至少那时候，何九华的面部表情在面对自己时会丰富一点。

尚九熙想开口说些什么弥补，哪怕只是说句玩笑话博何九华一乐，但还没等他张口，何九华先说话了。

“你宿舍到了。”  
站在楼道口，何九华少见的没有跟着尚九熙一起走到他的宿舍门前。 

“你不进来待会儿了？”尚九熙看着何九华，明明两人距离只有不到五十米，却让尚九熙觉得他是那么遥不可及。

何九华没有回答，只是轻微摇摇头，发丝老实地搭在额前：“我先去休息，明天还得工作呢。”

可明天是周一啊……  
刚想挽留对方，却可悲的发现自己没有一个拿的出手的理由。何九华已经拎着箱子离开，空荡荡的楼道里只剩了尚九熙一人。

回到房间的何九华很快就收拾完毕躺在床上。可偏偏翻来覆去睡不着，瞪着俩眼看向天花板出神。犹豫了一下，何九华还是起身捞起搭在旁边的外套，拿着手机走出房门。

那晚的景象实在是太过真实，即使是看到小门后的水泥，何九华还是想再去确认一次。

路上没有碰到任何人，午夜的楼道静悄悄的。何九华打开大门和电灯，蹲在那扇小门前扶着门把，眯着眼睛使劲一拉，面前果然不再是那天看到的水泥墙，而是一条通道。   
带着期待的心情爬过去，何九华拉开储物室的门往外探去，果然，尚九熙在楼道口静静地等着他。

“你回来了，”尚九熙走近拢了拢何九华披在身上的外套，“我很开心。”

“你……不嫌我烦吧？”何九华低下头，有些不好意思地问道。  
尚九熙仿佛听到什么好笑的笑话，咧开嘴笑出声来：“别那么想亲爱的，我永远欢迎你的到来。” 

你看，这才是何九华想要的，简单的一句话就能把他吃得死死的。

“我为你准备了一份惊喜，希望你能喜欢。”  
尚九熙牵着何九华的手慢慢走下楼，他的手很暖，把何九华身上的凉气驱散的一干二净。

又一次走到宿舍门口停下，何九华有些疑惑：“惊喜在宿舍里吗？”  
听到这话，尚九熙摇摇头，打开了门：“不不不，只是让你在收到惊喜前做点准备。”

把何九华拉进去按坐在床边，尚九熙把桌子上的一个大盒子拿过来递给对方。  
“咱们一会儿要出去，天气很冷，你这身衣服肯定不行，所以我给你准备了一套，希望你别嫌弃。” 

何九华打开盒子，里面装的是一件毛衣和牛仔裤，旁边放着一双黑色的马丁靴。衣服样子很简单，但何九华还是眼尖地看出衣服料子的不菲。

“我真的可以收下吗？”何九华抱着盒子，交缠的手指泄露主人的不安。  
“当然，你值得最好的。”尚九熙从盒子里取出毛衣递给何九华，“试试看合不合身。”

真的很合身，衣摆刚好在腰下合适的位置，袖子有些长，垂下手时能把何九华大半个手掌盖住。不过何九华不介意，相比卡在手腕的长度，他还是喜欢能遮住自己手的上衣。

上衣穿完，何九华想伸手拿出盒子里的裤子，却被尚九熙阻止了动作。

“就知道你又忘了，”尚九熙叹声气，语气里是掩盖不住的宠溺，“还想穿一条单裤出去？给我老老实实把棉裤套上。”

“那么凶……”何九华嘟囔着把放在盒子最底下的棉裤扽出来，虽然是在抱怨，却让人从中听出一丝甜蜜。

乖乖的套好棉裤和牛仔裤，何九华活动一下腿，确认没有任何不舒服。 

尚九熙这时动了，单膝跪在何九华的面前，抓住他乱蹬的脚按在自己的膝头。   
“把盒子里面的袜子和鞋递给我。”

何九华被尚九熙的动作惊到了，傻乎乎地点点头，把东西递给面前的人。

袜子是羊绒的，单是看着就散发着浓浓的暖意。尚九熙先是握住何九华冰冷的脚踝固定好，再小心地给他穿好袜子，最后把鞋子的鞋带松开，套到何九华的脚上，确认没问题才收紧鞋带，系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

另一只脚也如法炮制地穿好，尚九熙这才把何九华的脚放下站起身：“走走看合不合脚。”

何九华听话地走了两步，脚底是软乎乎的，羊绒袜子包裹住的脚也不像往常一样冰冷，让常年赤裸着脚踝的何九华有些新奇。

尚九熙没有阻止何九华孩子气般的蹦蹦跳跳，直到何九华停下动作时，才上前给他戴好围巾和帽子，裹上一件很厚的毛呢大衣。  
尚九熙的身上穿着和何九华同款的外套，把何九华的手握紧一同塞进自己的大衣口袋，尚九熙这才满意地点点头：“行了，可以出发了。”

走到大门口时，尚九熙停下脚步，偏头看向身边的何九华：“准备好了吗？”   
“早准备好了，你就别卖关子了。”何九华嘟着嘴迎上尚九熙的目光。

“那么，三，二，一。”  
尚九熙一下子把门打开，外面寒风吹进来，但何九华已经顾不上了，眼前的景象实实在在把他震撼到了。

外面是一片白雪茫茫，天空中还飘散着雪花，地上已经积了很厚一层的雪，周围的树上是各色的灯，正在一闪一闪发亮。在最中间的是两个雪人，都是纽扣的眼睛，一个黑色一个白色。

“你说过你想看雪景，”尚九熙站在何九华的背后抱住他，“所以我来陪你看了。”

“这是只属于你一个人的景观。”

何九华没有说话，或者是因为他已经说不出话来了。这个尚九熙所给予他的，是何九华在另一个世界触碰不到的，也正是因为没有触碰过，所以何九华现在胸腔里被巨大的喜悦和无措所填满，一时间只能攥紧尚九熙环在自己腰间的手来宣泄自己的情感。

良久，何九华才重新开口。

“我不知道该怎么做，过去尚九熙从来没有这样对过我。”

“那是他不是我，”尚九熙扳过何九华的身子让他直面自己，乌黑的纽扣眼睛映入何九华的眼帘，“只要你愿意待在这里，你就可以永远获得我的爱。”

“选择权，在你手上。”

\---------------------------------------

永远，令人着迷的词语，永远的爱，更是让人沉溺其中。 

何九华再一次一个人躺在宿舍床上睁开眼睛，周围熟悉却空荡的屋子令他感到烦躁和失落。

说不清这种感觉从何而来，尚九熙很好，好得让何九华甘愿沉溺其中，但尚九熙再好，何九华最想要的还是来自尚九熙的爱。  
清醒的让自己接触尚九熙，清醒的面对现实中的尚九熙。清醒的接受尚九熙的好，也清醒的认识到尚九熙对自己的抗拒。

何九华活的明白，也看的透彻。

他活了三十多年，想要的只有一份与他一样炽热的感情，只不过他很自私，自私的想要这份感情来源于尚九熙。

失落过，难受过，曾经何九华也想过干脆放弃尚九熙，一斧子把心底的那棵树砍掉，想来个一了百了，却忘了把树根刨出来一并烧掉，所以一次次周而复始，最终不过是徒劳罢了。

拳头大的心里就装了那么点热情和爱意，何九华现在已经挥霍不起了。  
现在无非就是放手一搏，拿着仅剩的这点情啊爱啊，去赌一个未知的结果。

何九华不想等了，也等不起了。  
有些话，早就该摊牌说出来了。

尚九熙下场后换好衣服出来时，何九华正坐在上场门旁边，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖乐得正欢。

“悠着点，你再笑过去。”尚九熙走近拽了下何九华嘴边的糖棍，没扯动。  
“别动我。”何九华扒开尚九熙的手含糊不清地说道，起身解着扣子往屋内走。

衣服很快就换好了，何九华披上外套拎着包，走到一早等在门口的尚九熙面前。

“走吗？”何九华嘴里的糖还没吃完，右边腮帮子鼓起一个小包。

忍住想戳戳何九华脸的冲动，尚九熙点点头没有说话。把门一拉开，吹过来的冷风让尚九熙实实在在打了个冷战。

“真冷啊，你底下不穿棉裤能行吗，要不咱打车回去？”  
说话的功夫何九华已经一只脚迈出门外，听到尚九熙的话扭过头，嘴里的棒棒糖已经挪到了左边。

“我穿了。”何九华把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，弯腰把自己的裤腿挽上去一点，露出里面黑色的布料。

一肚子教训何九华的话瞬间灰飞烟灭，尚九熙尴尬地笑笑：“是嘛，以前不是总不穿吗，终于想起来了啊。”

何九华嗯了一声，独自往外走去，尚九熙也收起表情紧跑了两步跟上何九华，在他身后一步的位置慢慢走着。

回去的路不算远，街上暖色的路灯打在何九华身上，给他在地上投出长长的影子。

今天何九华罕见的没多说话，嘴里的糖在口腔中来回打转，偶尔和牙齿触碰出清脆的响声。反倒是尚九熙，一直在那里絮絮叨叨，不见平日里安静的模样。

“你知道吗筱菊跟他女朋友求婚成功了，估计正日子也离着不远了，一晃也许咱俩就能当爷爷了，还有大楠前段时间和老大在一起了，真没想到这俩平时打的那么厉害还能在一块儿。对了，四哥前段时间跟饼哥生气，给他锁屋外面好几天了，逼得他天天挤宿舍……”

“尚九熙。”何九华突然停住脚步，差点让跟在后面的尚九熙撞上去。  
“咋，咋的了？”尚九熙揉揉鼻子，有些不解。

何九华转过身子站在尚九熙面前，眼睛里是溢出的爱意。

“在一起吗？”

“咱俩这不在一起嘛，一起搭档回家多好。”  
尚九熙像曾经一样装傻，把何九华的话扭曲成简单的友谊。

“我是说，在一起吗？”  
话没变，但尚九熙明白，今天何九华不想再陪着他一起装傻了。

其实就算在一起也没什么，可关键就是何九华的爱太真了，也太过于沉重了。尚九熙怕自己承担不了这份爱，承担不起这份责任。   
之前一切都很好，尚九熙不想改变现状，也不想改变自己的生活，一个点头，破坏自己现有的、完美的生活节奏去赌一个未知数，尚九熙又不是傻子。

人还是自私的，不是吗？

成年人的世界里，话不用说得太清，尚九熙长时间的沉默已经给了何九华一个答案。

意料之内的答案。

所以，何九华贴心的先开了口：“走吧，回去了。”说完，他没等尚九熙，转身往宿舍楼走去。

何九华眼睛还是亮亮的，但眼底再也没有星星了。

一言不发地跟在何九华后面，尚九熙一直没有再说话，只是到了自己屋的楼道口时，喊了何九华一声。

“大华，”尚九熙绞着手指不敢抬眼看对方，“以后好好搭档吧。”

何九华的脚已经迈上台阶，听到这话停顿了一下。 

“好。”  
良久，何九华才留下这么一个字，目光直视前方，继续往楼上走。

何九华的身影在目光可及之处已经看不见了，尚九熙跺跺冻麻的脚，这才掏出钥匙开门进屋。

答案是尚九熙想要的，但他却并不开心，这一个“好”字，背后蕴含的意义到底是什么，尚九熙不敢去随意揣测。  
是好好搭档，还是只停留在搭档这个身份上，后者，让尚九熙心里惊起波澜，像是有个疙瘩在那里，不疼，却难受的很。

尚九熙的意思很明确，虽然他什么也没说，但何九华也能听出来其中的弦外之音。  
你是个好人，你对我好我感激你，你对我的爱我甘愿接受，但我就是不想跟你在一起。

不是不能，而是不想。

所以在午夜之际，何九华穿过小小的隧道，再一次回到了另一个尚九熙身边。

\------------------------------------ 

重新睁开眼，何九华本以为自己又会回到原来的世界，却在看到周围没有任何变化的环境时愣了下。

“你醒了？”进来的是尚九熙，手里还端着一个托盘。  
“我……我没有回去……”明明是陈述句，却从何九华口里说出了疑问的语气。

尚九熙走近，从角落里抽出一张折叠的桌子摆在何九华面前，托盘放在桌子上，发出轻微的碰撞声。

“是的，我认为你可以再在这里待几天，”尚九熙扬起笑容，弯下腰把盘子上的盖子掀开，“甚至是永远。”

盖子下面的不是食物，而是一个礼物盒，里面放着一对白色的纽扣和一根穿上灰蓝色线的针。

没有理会何九华一瞬间僵硬的面容，尚九熙坐在床边，拿起盒子里的纽扣把玩着。

“你配白色的纽扣最好看。”尚九熙说着，拿纽扣的手环过何九华的脖子，把纽扣贴近对方眼睛。  
“让我为你缝上吧，这样你就可以永远和我待在一起了。”

何九华除了一开始的僵硬，后面立刻恢复了平日的样子。他抬眼看了看尚九熙手上的白色纽扣，没说话，反而伸手从盒子里把针拿了出来。

“你说过选择权在我手里，对吗？”细长的银针在修长的手指间来回转动，何九华看着不慎划破皮的食指，在心里感叹了一句真锋利。

似乎没想到何九华会提起这个，尚九熙捏着纽扣的手停在半空，半晌，才重新把纽扣放回盒子里。

“没错，我的确这样说过。”

“那么，我是不是需要时间来考虑呢？”何九华赶在尚九熙话音刚落时立马开口，没有给对方留下思考的时间。

尚九熙在听到何九华的话后裂开嘴角，弯起的眉眼配着纽扣的眼睛透露着一丝诡异。

“你很聪明，”尚九熙捏起何九华的下巴让他直视自己，“抓住了游戏的漏洞，而且提出了一个我不能拒绝的要求。”

“我的要求并不高，只是几天的思考时间，毕竟这是件大事，你总得容我想清楚。”  
何九华说着，握住尚九熙的手，让对方的手指轻轻擦过自己的眼睛：“等我想清楚，你就可以为这双眼睛缝上纽扣，我也能和你一样看这个世界了。”

“真是公平，”尚九熙顺势划过何九华的脸，“不过亲爱的，我需要一个期限。”

“两周，我需要两周的时间。”

尚九熙没有立刻回复何九华，只是用手指敲敲纽扣眼，嘴角的弧度有下降的趋势。  
“一周，我最多只能给你一周考虑时间。”

何九华答应了，他也没有反抗的余地，不如老老实实听话，说不定还能少些罪受。

凭心而论尚九熙确实对何九华很好，几次何九华都想要不要干脆答应下来，和尚九熙两人在这边平淡的过日子，哪怕最后不知道会发生什么，总归是该享受的都享受到了。

最不不放心的，也就是尚九熙了吧，刚答应人家要好好搭档，一转头自己先跑了。到时候说不定尚九熙会有新的搭档，也许是鹤字的师哥，又或许是筱字的师侄，他们会慢慢互相接受磨合，慢慢成为舞台上能撑起一席地的角儿。尚九熙可能会不适应一段时间，但很快他就能投入新的生活，毕竟没了自己的纠缠，他该开心的。也许等到尚九熙七老八十的时候，还能指着自己的照片介绍给他的徒弟。

“你看，这是我以前不省心的搭档，当年喜欢我，结果告白完被我拒绝后就消失不见了。”

想到这儿，何九华没忍住笑出声，起身拉开窗帘端着杯热茶倚在墙边看灯下的雪景。

这边的世界没有白天，这是何九华在这个世界第二天发现的。

尚九熙一开始并没有限制何九华的自由，直到第三天时，何九华按捺不住性子，自己冒着大雪跑了出去，外面的景象看似和真实世界一样，但何九华顺着街道走了很远，却只是重新回到熟悉的宿舍楼，而门口，是等待他的尚九熙。

“你不乖，自己跑出去了。”上前一步为何九华打落肩上的积雪，尚九熙并没有像以前一样满脸笑意，“我不喜欢这样。”

一句话，何九华再也没打开过自己宿舍的门。

其实出不出门何九华并不在意，出去了又怎样，尚九熙可是拉着何九华的手当面把储藏室的门锁上，回也回不去，跑也跑不掉，还不如乖乖的听话。

无论想要什么，尚九熙都能满足他，包括何九华想要了很久的限量版高达，也在说出口的第二天由尚九熙双手奉上。除了一点，是尚九熙拒绝给何九华的。

“你不能亲我的嘴亲爱的，”尚九熙手指点在何九华嘴唇上，满脸写着为难，“我很抱歉，我什么都能满足你，唯独这点不可以。”  
何九华懂事的点点头，没有去问原因，只是觉得有些遗憾和悲哀。

两个尚九熙，何九华一个亲吻也没落着。

除了刚开始尚九熙每天都在陪着何九华，后面的两三天经常是一天都看不见对方踪迹。何九华也不问，有吃有喝有玩，没必要操那么多心。永远笼罩在黑夜下的天空让人分不清时间，不过手机没被收走，所以何九华看个时间啥的还挺方便，不过可惜，没有信号。

马上就要到约定的日子，一个礼拜时间不长也不短，却也够何九华从儿女情怀思考到人生哲学。这么多天终于让一开始的满腔热血冷静下来，脑子里就剩下一件事。

重新站在四方桌后说相声。

何九华捞过身旁的玩偶抱在怀里用腿夹住，大脑是那么多年来从未有过的清晰。如果真的留在这个世界，假设真的能和尚九熙过一辈子，没了家人朋友事业，那还是完整的何九华吗？  
沉溺在温柔的假象中，假装尚九熙爱的是自己，假装自己终于得到期盼已久的回应，假装可以抛下现实一切义无反顾的留下。

是时候清醒了，镜花水月，不过是美满过头的幻境。

所以何九华已经打算好了，眼睛是不可能缝上的，不然真要跑出去顶俩大纽扣说相声，他自己都怕给观众吓出好歹来。走一步看一步吧，以不变应万变，大不了来个鱼死网破，宁死不屈就是了。

抱着玩偶翻个身，何九华闭上眼睛试图逼自己入睡，可大约是知道明天就到了日子，心里像压着石头一样，根本睡不着。

就在何九华躺在床上像摊煎饼一样来回翻动时，宿舍的门开了。何九华一瞬间停住动作，屏住呼吸听着离自己越来越近的脚步声。

“我以为你至少会早上来找我。”何九华故作镇定地说，微微抬眸看着已经到床边的身影。

“我是来救你的。”对方声音很轻，但却不是尚九熙的声音。

这是何九华听了三十一年的声音，因为这他妈就是他的音儿！

何九华猛地坐起身，被对方一个手疾眼快捂住嘴。

「我他妈没想叫……」  
这样想着，何九华不自觉翻了个白眼。

也是这时，何九华才正式打量眼前的人，这大约是另一个何九华，长相什么的都与自己如出一辙，唯独眼睛的部分被纽扣所代替。

白色的纽扣，搭配着灰蓝色的线。

一瞬间何九华的大脑闪过什么，可惜思路太快，没有抓住。

在确认眼前人没有任何震惊甚至还有些不耐烦时，何九华放开何九华，转为拉住何九华的手：“走吧，我送你回家。”

“等等，我凭什么相信你？”何九华没动，还坐在床上。  
“就凭我是你你是我，我不会害自己。”何九华的眼睛闪过金属的光泽，在黑夜中尤为明显。

“换好衣服赶紧走吧，一会儿他就回来了。”   
心知肚明这个“他”指的是谁，何九华不敢怠慢，连忙换上来时的衣服，跟在何九华的身后往顶层跑去。

“他把门锁上了。”何九华看着先一步上来的何九华站在门口时，无奈地说道。  
“没事，我有钥匙。”说着，何九华从口袋里掏出一把铁钥匙插进门锁拧动，小拇指在何九华看不见的地方点了点门把，门自动打开了。

不敢犹豫，何九华立马走进屋内。此时的屋里已不再是何九华之前到来时储藏室的样子，反而摆放着欧式风格的家具，最显眼的是一个充满着哥特风格的衣柜，死死的挡在小门前面。

何九华上前使劲推了推，衣柜只是轻微晃动一下，又重新站稳。

“我来帮你。”

何九华上前站在何九华身侧跟他一起使劲，白色的纽扣眼暗了暗，柜子随即应声倒地，露出藏在后面的门。

“赶紧离开吧，”何九华蹲下身把何九华推进去，“不要再回来了，这儿不是你该来的地方。”  
“那你怎么办？”何九华看着这张和自己一模一样的脸，语气有些焦急。

何九华轻笑出声，摸了摸何九华软趴趴的头发：“别担心我，快走吧，那边还有人等你。”   
说完，何九华没有理睬何九华一脸疑惑，使劲把门一关。在门关上的一瞬间，他的身后传来声音。

“你把我找到的最像你的玩具放走了。”  
是尚九熙，背光站在门口，让人看不清他的脸。

“所以呢？”何九华站直身子拍拍身上的灰，敲敲倒下的衣柜，衣柜瞬间重新立起身子，又一次把小门挡在后面。

“所以你不能再离开了。”  
尚九熙快步上前一把抱住何九华，头埋在他脖间深深地吸了一口气，然后抬起头，含住了何九华的嘴唇。

\----------------------------------------- 

何九华重新关上小门坐在地上喘气的时候还有种不真实的感觉，心脏还在剧烈跳动，随意在裤子上蹭蹭手心的冷汗，后脑贴在冰冷的墙上，让何九华有一种再世为人的感觉。

口袋里的手机嗡嗡作响，何九华掏出手机，恢复了信号的手机开始不停地弹出各种推送，没心情去一项一项查看，何九华给手机按下静音键重新塞回口袋。

心跳缓缓平和下来，何九华打了个冷战，这才意识到自己已经在这间没有暖气的房间待很久了。起身拍拍屁股上的灰，何九华决定还是先回宿舍。

一进宿舍何九华就闻到一股呛鼻的烟味，捂着鼻子走进屋内，何九华发现了一个意料之外的人。

是尚九熙，侧着身子斜靠在床头，这个姿势并不舒服，尚九熙的头歪在自己的肩膀上，整个人蜷缩在一小块地方。眼下是罕见的乌青，下巴新冒出来了许多细小的胡渣，身上的衣服也是皱皱巴巴，看样子应该是穿了好几天。

床头柜上摆了一个烟灰缸，里面是堆成小山的烟头，旁边还扔着几盒空了的红塔山。

虽然不太清楚发生了什么，但满屋子弥漫的味道实在是不敢恭维，何九华走过去给窗户错开一道缝通风，冬天的凌晨还是黑漆漆的，外面很干净，没有半点雪的踪迹。

冷空气扑面而来，让还在窗口的何九华没忍住打了个喷嚏，声音不大，却给半梦半醒的尚九熙惊醒。

“何……何九华？”尚九熙伸手揉揉肿胀的双眼，眼前模糊的身影开始清晰起来，风吹向何九华，掀起他额前的几缕碎发，仿佛下一刻就会随着风一起消失在原地。

宛若一位老态龙钟的老人，尚九熙慢慢坐直身子，长时间扭曲的骨骼发出咔咔的声音，浑身上下各处的酸痛袭击着尚九熙的神经，但此时此刻他已经顾不上了。站起身子摇晃了两下，尚九熙站稳脚步，走到何九华面前，伸出手试探性摸向何九华的衣角，确认手上传来真实的触感，才向前一步把何九华整个圈在怀里。

扑面而来的烟熏味让何九华皱紧眉头，但当感受到自己脖间传来的湿润感时，原本想要推开尚九熙的手停留在半空，最后转个弯搭在了对方的肩上。

“不至于吧，我又不是死了。”  
何九华试图用开玩笑的口吻来缓解现在的局面，回应他的是尚九熙收紧的双臂和一句恳求。

“别说这个字，求你了。”  
被烟熏过头的嗓子沙哑的有些可怕，搭档了将近五年，何九华从未见过这样的尚九熙，此时也不知该说些什么，一时间只剩下一室的沉默。

过了很久，何九华的腿站得都有些酸痛，尚九熙这才松开他，拉着他的胳膊坐在床边。

“你到底去哪儿了？”才意识到嗓子疼的厉害，尚九熙拿起床头剩的半瓶矿泉水给自己灌进去，又咳嗽了两声，终于缓解了一些不舒服。

“我消失了很久吗？”何九华没有回答尚九熙的问题，反而是提出了自己的疑问。

“你消失了半个月。”尚九熙没忍住伸手又想去够那半盒红塔山，被何九华一巴掌拍掉。

“还抽，不想说相声也不至于用这种方法自杀吧。”

听话的把手缩回来，尚九熙低着脑袋开始给何九华讲这段时间的事情。

“我是第二天晚上才发现你不见的，本来中午想去找你，但敲了半天门没人回应，我以为你又睡着了就没继续打扰，结果一直到半夜你也没回我信息，我找人拿了备用钥匙开了你宿舍，才发现你根本不在。”

“我问了一圈，最后大师兄跟我说你请了一个礼拜的假，行我理解，出了我这档子事儿你想出去散散心，但你也不能一条信息也不回我啊，那几天我满脑子都在想你是不是出事儿了，要不怎么就不回我信息呢。”

听到这儿，何九华没忍住锤了尚九熙一下：“就不能盼我点好。”

尚九熙苦笑一声：“我也想，但就控制不住自己，总往最坏的方面想。”

“第二周我想你怎么着都该回来了吧，但还是没人影，我跟别的师兄弟提他们都说我想太多，可他们也联系不上你，那个时候我们才意识到可能真的出了什么事儿，因为你就算再生我气，也不会跟所有人开这么大的玩笑。”

“你父母那边我们旁敲侧击问了问，但没告诉他们，你护照还在宿舍所以至少可以确定你没出国，我们报了警，警察说暂时立不了案，但可以先帮我们找着。我们查了监控，查了你身份证有没有在哪里用过，但都没有，所有记录都是干干净净，就像你从来没离开过一样。”

“你很害怕吗？”何九华突然开口，低下眼睛盯在一角，尚九熙顺着对方视线看过去，才发现自己的手还紧紧抓住对方，没有松开。

“我的确很害怕，”尚九熙这样说着，手依旧没有放开，“一个你以为每天都会陪在你身边的人，一个你以为还有几十年可以相耗的人突然不见了，无影无踪，无处查询，甚至你们最后一次的对话都是那么苍白无力，让自己连后悔重来的余地都没有，这种感觉真的很可怕。”

是吗……

何九华实在是不想再去消耗脑细胞来思考尚九熙背后没说出来的话到底是什么意思，猜来猜去，真挺没劲的。索性用另一只手拿出手机，给所有人一个一个报声平安，最后又发了个朋友圈，简单说明自己是去了乡下玩一直没开手机，非常抱歉给各位添了麻烦，配上一只单眼wink的小柯基，图片上写着回来了。

放下手机，何九华挣开尚九熙的手起身打开衣柜，拿出一套新的床单枕套，脚尖踢踢还坐在床边的尚九熙示意他起来。

“所以这几天你就一直在我这屋吗？”何九华利落地把沾满烟味的床单换下团起来扔在椅子上，随后又往上面扔了个同样味道的枕套。

“对……我想着万一你回来，最起码我能第一时间知道。”尚九熙像个被老师罚站在一旁的学生，不敢抬眼看何九华。

“我谢谢您了，可真把我这屋嚯嚯够呛。”何九华最后扽平床角，把套上新枕套的枕头摆在床头中间。

“所以，你这几天到底去哪儿了？”尚九熙上前一步扳过何九华的身子，“你朋友圈那套糊弄别人还行，咱俩那么多年了，你蒙不了我。”

尚九熙力气不大，却让何九华根本无法挣脱。印象中的尚九熙总是笑着的，哪怕是一个人坐在角落里，眉眼也是向上翘，带着不自知的笑意。而不像现在这样，抿死了嘴角，眼睛里掺杂着红血丝，眉毛紧紧绷在一起。哪怕是那么长时间的搭档，何九华也没见过这种模样的尚九熙。

有必要吗，只是搭档而已，何必展现出来过分的关怀呢。  
这样想着，何九华伸手扯扯衣领子，对上尚九熙的眼神：“这应该算是比较离奇的经历吧，不管你信不信，我下面说的都是真的。”

  
故事讲完，尚九熙沉默了很久，双臂也缓缓放下垂在两侧，何九华没管，自己去外屋端了杯热水回来。

用袖子隔着端起玻璃杯，手心传来适宜的温度让何九华神经慢慢放松，他坐在床头有一口没一口地喝着杯子里的水，飘上来的水蒸气模糊了视线，给何九华的眼睫毛挂上几个细小的水珠。

“所以，你是差点留在那个世界了吗？”尚九熙终于找到自己的声音。  
“嗯。”何九华轻轻答应一声，抱着杯子没再多说。

屋里不算冷，却让尚九熙从脚跟凉到后脑勺。他一直以为何九华是那个一辈子离不开自己的人，但直到现在尚九熙才意识到，何九华一早就在他看不见的地方早就找好了后路，如果何九华答应了那个尚九熙的条件，尚九熙不知道留给自己的会是什么。

也许是万劫不复的深渊，也许是迟到许久的悔恨，又也许，仅仅是留在人世间的一具行尸走肉。

“但是你还是选择回来了。”尚九熙这样说着，语气是自欺欺人的笃信。

笃信何九华是为他回来的，笃信何九华是舍不得他，所以才来最后的关头离开那里。

“对，其实这么些天我想了很多，最后发现我还是想站在台上说相声，”何九华轻笑一声，手指摩擦过杯沿，“而且这边还有家人朋友，冲动劲儿过了，人也就考虑得多了起来。”

“这个世界还有太多我在乎的人和物，我不能就因为爱情扔下一切啊，得不偿失。”

最后四个字化作一把利刃插进尚九熙的心脏，让他后退几步用桌子勉强支撑住身体。何九华没看见，听见了响声也没有回头，只是呆呆地望向窗外。

天边泛起鱼肚白，黑夜被光亮打破一个窟窿，新的一天开始了。

“以后好好搭档吧。”何九华把这句曾经尚九熙说过的话还给他，“我不能再自私了。”

不能再自私的只拴在你身上，不能再自私的只考虑自己的感受，不能再自私的只爱你一个，不能再自私的不去管其他生命中重要的人。

尚九熙还是何九华重要的人，只不过后面加上了之一，而不再是唯一。

从何九华宿舍浑浑噩噩地回到自己屋里，尚九熙丧失了全部的精力，砰的一声倒在床上蜷缩起身子，像极了没有安全感的孩子。

何九华很厉害，他把温柔和体贴纺成线缠在尚九熙的身上，让他迷失掉双眼，自认为是操纵全局的那个人，殊不知他所做的不过是基于何九华对他的纵容，没了这份纵容，他连哭都不知道该怎么哭，因为他的眼泪已经不值钱了。

何九华一点也不傻，傻的只有尚九熙而已。

迷迷糊糊睡过去，等尚九熙再醒来时已是太阳落山之际。身上的味道已经是难以忍受的地步，尚九熙快速的洗了澡剃了胡子换好衣服，重新站在何九华的房门口。

几下敲门都无人应声，尚九熙在门口来回踱步，贴着门确认里面真的什么动静也没有，掏出手机开始给何九华打电话。

「难道他重新回去了？」

尚九熙这样想着，耳边等待的提示音让他愈发不安，直到终于响起接通的声音，尚九熙的一颗心才终于落回肚子里。

“喂？”  
“你不在宿舍吗，我在你屋外面敲了半天门。”  
“我和咱师兄弟一起外面吃饭了，你过来吧，就是总去的那家烧烤。”

答应着何九华，尚九熙下楼去宿舍穿上外套，拿钥匙的手顿了顿，转而拎上另一件外套。

烧烤店离着并不远，尚九熙带着寒气进屋时，里面的人已经喝完一圈了，看见尚九熙进门，都招呼着让他赶紧坐下。

座位没有挨在何九华旁边，距离有些远，在左侧的一个位置上。这并不常见，通常何九华如果先落座会一早占好旁边的位置给尚九熙，有时尚九熙会坐过去，有时候则装作视而不见坐到别处，这时何九华也不会多说什么，只是自然地把座位上的背包拿下来挂在自己的椅子背上。

这顿饭是何九华请的，无非就是有这么个场合，给在座担心过费心过自己的道个谢再赔个不是，都是自家人，大家没计较那么多，打着哈哈说要把何九华吃亏本，几个凑一堆抱着菜单拼命点，最后在何九华幽幽的一句“不许剩菜”中截住话头。

散局的时候已经是十二点多，何九华喝得有点多，扶着脑袋坐在那里有些恍惚，尚九熙在送走最后一个人时，回头走到何九华身边。

“咱俩该回去了，你这还行吗？”尚九熙说着，伸手想搀何九华起来，却被何九华横在面前的手挡了回去。

“我能走，你不用管我了。”何九华揉揉发涨的脑袋，站起身摇晃着身子往门外走去。

眼看着何九华马上就要拉开门，尚九熙拿着自己多带的那件外套披在何九华身上：“你本来喝得就多，小心着凉生病登不了台。”  
听到这话，何九华原本想还给尚九熙的念头打消，老老实实任由尚九熙摆弄自己穿好衣服，这才一起往回去的路上走。

何九华确实喝的有点多，走三步晃一步，看得尚九熙心惊胆战，在何九华摔倒之际连忙上前揽住他的身子。

现在的何九华整个人挂在尚九熙身上，只有腿还勉强帮忙分担些重量。尚九熙拽着何九华，另一只手搂住的腰，开始一步一步继续前进

好不容易走到宿舍门口，尚九熙从何九华口袋里摸出门钥匙打开，把何九华小心地放在床上，这才终于擦擦脑门的汗松了口气。

何九华并没有彻底断片，一段路程走来，再加上天还那么冷，总归是清醒了些。撑着身子坐起来，明晃晃的灯光晃得何九华没睁开眼，倚在床头半眯着眼适应着周围的光亮。

拿着蜂蜜水进来的尚九熙一眼就看到眯成狐狸眼的何九华，忍住想捏捏他的冲动，把杯子递到他面前：“喝点吧。”

接过杯子道了声谢，何九华用嘴唇试了下温度，接着仰起脖子喝了几口。尚九熙坐在另一张床上，手里扣着衣服的边角料，带着点刻意的漫不经心：“要不要我搬过来住啊，以后照应你啥的方便些。”

“不用了，搬一趟怪费劲的，再说咱两离着也不远。”

是意料之外的答案，也是耳熟的答案。尚九熙低下头深吸一口气，才重新抬眼看着不多言语的何九华：“行吧，那我先回去了啊。”

“嗯。”何九华终于抬起眼睛，“你慢点吧。”

说完自顾自地脱下衣服，拉过棉被盖到头顶，只露出半个栗棕色的脑袋。尚九熙没再说话，起身给何九华关好灯走出去，在门口时犹豫了一下，还是把备用钥匙拿走揣进自己的口袋。

\-----------------------------------------

重新登上舞台开始说相声，一切都恢复原样，仿佛前段时间的经历只是一场梦，何九华还是那个何九华，站在桌子里面好好的捧哏，时不时装个傻拎出几个邪包袱逗得大家哈哈大笑，乐眯了眼看着底下观众，手上也不闲着，把桌子上的东西整齐的码好，偏过身子继续盯着尚九熙的侧脸。

扇子没有打疼过尚九熙，眼睛也是一直追随着尚九熙，台上还是会试图拉扯靠近尚九熙，台下还是会关心问候尚九熙。  
但尚九熙知道，用手垫着扇子打他的何九华不会再举起微微红肿的手指向他抱怨，曾经眼睛里快要溢出来的爱意也封印起来不泄露一丝一毫，面对尚九熙的回避也再也没露出黯然的神情，关心问候的语句多了份曾经没有的公式化。

何九华喜欢这样的生活，好好说相声，好好搭档，有时还会因为尚九熙的躲闪和回避而心脏收缩，但何九华已经不在意了，和几个朋友约着吃顿饭，或者回家陪陪爸妈，这种异样的感觉也就烟消云散了。

但这并不是尚九熙想要的。

他还是想念曾经孤注一掷来爱他的那个何九华，但艺术生爱的那份一腔热血，最终还是没经受住时间的摧残，泯灭成一团死灰，让尚九熙都不知该怎么去挽回。

“大华，干啥呢？”轻车熟路走进何九华的宿舍，尚九熙把拎来的水果放在桌子上，走到里屋拍拍在床边收拾的何九华。

这算是尚九熙的新习惯，隔三差五带着各种理由往这里跑，不然除了上班对活儿，他和何九华私下再没了任何接触。也是这时，尚九熙才意识到以前自以为随时随刻都能见到何九华，不过都是因为对方先来主动找到他而已，现在不来了，自然就看不见人影了。

“我收拾收拾东西，传习社要来个小孩，安排到我这屋了。”何九华弯着腰给另一张床铺好床单被罩，确认没有一丝褶皱后才直起身子。

“为什么要安排在你这儿？”尚九熙不自觉提高音调，混着明显的不爽。

一个屋住着，睡在尚九熙曾经拒绝的位置，睡在离何九华几步之遥的位置，每天近距离长时间的相处接触会发生什么，尚九熙一想到这儿，胸口就闷得难受。

“我记得是让我帮忙带一下，”何九华拿起手机确认一眼，“而且这小孩说是挺喜欢我的，非要跟我一屋，反正我也空个床位，就答应了。”

如果这是一段文字，那么喜欢这两个字在尚九熙眼里就是加粗加红的那种。

喜欢就能住一屋，那喜欢你的人多了，咋的你还都睡一遍？八百标兵进被窝呗？  
尚九熙这样想着，但没说出来。人家跟你啥关系啊，就是一搭档，家就算住海边也管不了那么宽。

心里再堵心再难受，那个小孩还是在第二天晚上成功入住何九华的屋子。

那是个00后的小孩，还没给字，不知会变成师弟还是师侄。小孩嘴甜得很，跟在何九华后面一口一个师哥喊着，身高比何九华稍微冒出点，喜欢把自己挂在何九华的胳膊上来回晃动，抬着头拿亮晶晶的眼眸看何九华。

其实何九华挺吃这一套的，他招小孩缘，比他小几岁的都能玩一起去。这个小孩虽然还没登台，但总爱跑到二队后台等着何九华一起下班回去，被后台人笑称为二队替补。

小孩叫袁炜，长得一副讨喜的模样，再加上年纪小，所以大家虽然总爱嘴上逗他，私下还是很关照他的，尤其是何九华这个舍友，总是会替他多着想操心一些。

所有人都觉得没什么问题，只有尚九熙一直不太乐意见到袁炜。不是讨厌他，就是看不得他和何九华腻歪在一起的样子，左一个师哥右一个师哥，好像多亲近一样，何九华也惯着那小孩，在听到袁炜叫他时总会揉揉他的头问他怎么了，亲密无间的样子仿佛他俩才是一对搭档。

嫉妒的种子埋在心底，何九华与袁炜的每一次接触都在帮助它成长，长长的藤条慢慢包裹收紧尚九熙心脏，以至于每每看到这两人紧挨的身影，尚九熙都要握紧拳头，让指甲深深扎进肉里来保持清醒和微笑。

为什么会走到这一步啊，尚九熙这样想着，前面是走在一起的何九华和袁炜。自从袁炜搬来后，以前两人走的路就多了一人，现在看，多的这个其实是先来的尚九熙。

眼睛还看着前面两人的背影，尚九熙从口袋里摸出根烟叼在嘴里，风有点大，打火机按了两三次才终于把烟点着。烟雾在肺里打个转再从鼻子里出去，尚九熙的心似乎是平静下来，抬眼看前面两人，讨厌的情绪又重新笼罩上来，再吸一口，似乎又没了。

在情绪反复无常下，尚九熙跟在两人后面抽进去三根，最后一根抽了一半就在门口等他的何九华的眼神下主动扔在地上捻了两脚，紧跑两步进了楼。

“你这是又抽了多少，烟味够大了，得多注意嗓子啊。”嗅到尚九熙身上的烟味，何九华没忍住训了对方几句。  
尚九熙笑着点点头，没说话，直到拐到自己住的楼层口，才喊住想继续往上走的何九华。

“我想和你单独谈谈。”

单独这俩字带着明显的重音，袁炜是个聪明孩子，听到这话乖巧地点点头，打了个手势示意何九华自己先上去，然后噔噔噔小跑离开。

一时间楼道里只剩尚九熙和何九华，何九华从楼梯下来，站在最下面的一层台阶看着尚九熙：“怎么了，还要支开别人单独说？”

“咋的，咱俩都多久没单独待一块儿好好聊聊了，天天就知道和袁炜一起待着，不知道的还以为他是你搭档了。”尚九熙的语调向上扬了扬，带着开玩笑的意味，可唇角却没有往上的弧度。

何九华有些不耐烦了：“你到底想说什么。”

“我不知道，”尚九熙靠在墙上，眼睛没离开何九华，“也许是说看不惯你俩走的太近，也许是你这段时间对我的疏远和冷漠，又也许只是问问下一步我是不是得把搭档的位置让给袁炜，甚至有一天看着他成为你的小男朋友。”

“尚九熙，说话别太过分。”何九华的声音夹杂着些许冷意。

“我过分，你不觉得你也有点太过分了吗！”尚九熙低吼着，像是要把这段时间憋在心里的难受委屈一并发泄出来。

何九华没理尚九熙突然的情绪喷发，只是张张嘴轻吐出来一句话：  
“尚九熙，你有什么资格说这些话？”

十三个字，击得尚九熙没有丝毫反驳余地。他是朋友是搭档，但这两个关系都不足以支撑他来这般插手何九华的生活和交际圈。这次，是他越距了。

何九华曾经把这份权利塞进尚九熙的手里，但他没要，所以他怨不得旁人，只能是后悔当初没有把握住。

他什么都想要，却什么也没得到。

泪水在眼眶中打转，尚九熙不敢眨眼，生怕下一刻眼角就会流下液体。牙齿咬紧了口腔内壁的软肉，铁锈味布满了整个嘴巴。

多年的了解让何九华一下子就看出尚九熙的不对劲，他走过去仔细瞧了瞧，用微凉的手指给尚九熙的脸戳进去一个小窝：“别咬了，破皮肿了的话会很麻烦。”

“所以你现在已经嫌我麻烦了么。”尚九熙自动抓住重点。  
有点佩服尚九熙的曲解歪题能力，但何九华还是摇摇头：“你是我搭档，是要跟我走一辈子的朋友，你对我来说不是麻烦。”

扬起胳膊快速擦过眼睛把眼球里的水吸走，但还是给尚九熙的眼眶边留下些水渍。   
“只能是朋友吗？”尚九熙这样问道，看着眼前的人收回手指重新插入口袋。

“我也曾经尝试过和你发展别的关系，只是你拒绝了而已，怎么现在听起来像是我的错。”何九华好笑地说道。

“不是你……是我而已。”捻起何九华身前的帽子绳在手心摆弄，尚九熙的声音轻柔起来。

“我以为我在你心里永远是最特殊的那个存在，所以我并不着急回应你，因为我知道我身后总有你等着我。后来你出了那件事，消失两周，没有一点音讯，我才意识到我并没有把一切掌握在手中，我太害怕，害怕以后再也见不到你，害怕我这点小心意再也找不到对的人来诉说。好在你还是回来了，但你也变了。”

“你变得不再以我为中心，你开始把对我的关注分散给别人，这次经历让你意识到生命中还有别的值得珍惜的东西，但同时也让我意识到你是我戒不掉的瘾。袁炜其实只能算是一根导火线而已，我很怕他会代替我，哪怕不是袁炜，还有千千万万的人可能占据你的内心，到那时没了你的爱，我真的一点本钱也没有了，连竞争都一早失了资格。”

尚九熙松开绳子，改为抓住何九华的胳膊：“我求你再给我一次机会，一次就够，你付出太多太久，你想休息，没关系，这次换我来追你，没有你，尚九熙是不完整的尚九熙，是心底缺了中间一块儿的尚九熙，是不再会爱人的尚九熙。”

到底是艺术生，说话都比旁人添了些浪漫进去。

一口气说完，尚九熙小心翼翼观察着何九华的表情，对方并没有太大起伏，只是闭上眼睛长叹了口气。

“就一次，你好自为之吧。”

话音刚落，迎接何九华的，是一个温暖的拥抱，还有窗外开始飘散的雪花。

这是两个自私鬼的故事，这是两个自私鬼学会爱自己和爱别人的故事，这是两个自私鬼终于得到满足的故事。

路很长，总得找个人相伴才能走到头，庆幸的是，尚九熙和何九华找到了。

END

番外  
（友情提示：本番外涉及的尚九熙和何九华均为纽扣版）

尚九熙不知道自己是怎么诞生的，似乎存在的那一刻，一切的一切就已经是定下来安排好的东西。

他在自己的世界可以创造，也可以毁灭，但最终只有他一个人，其它的不过是他制造出来的傀儡，无聊的要死。

何九华的出现是给尚九熙最大的惊喜，随之而来的，还有何九华与生俱来的打开通往其他世界的能力。

何九华为尚九熙打开了一扇小门，另一个世界太过吸引尚九熙了，所以他开始制造可以帮他吸引另一个世界人的道具。把他们一个个吸引进来，给他们任何想要的，然后用话语蛊惑他们缝上眼睛，贡献出自己的灵魂。

这个游戏真的很好玩，尚九熙爱上了这个游戏，他不停的吸引人来，不停的制造他们想要的东西，乐此不彼的跟他们玩着游戏，以至于忽略了等在身后的何九华。

所以在某一天，何九华跟还在制造新场景的尚九熙挥了挥手，打开一扇门离开了。

没说去哪里，没说什么时候回来，只是离开了而已。

游戏开始失去了趣味，尚九熙开始想念何九华。

他开始寻觅新的猎物，捕回来的猎物无一例外的都缝上了白色纽扣，搭配着灰蓝色的X。

一排白色的纽扣，但没有一个是尚九熙想要的那个，伪劣的让人恶心。

他开始无聊了，没有何九华，一切的一切都没有那么有意思了。

他需要一个代替品，一个很像何九华的代替品。

甚至这个代替品，可以吸引何九华回来。

放出去的跳鼠有了新的情报，它们找到了最接近的目标。

尚九熙笑了，纽扣眼里面充满了算计。

“游戏开始了。”


End file.
